


Once and Forever Royalty [Fanart]

by NarnianPrincess21190 (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Fannish Photo Manipulations and Edits [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia, photo edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/NarnianPrincess21190
Summary: A simple photo edit of the Pevensie siblings.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: Fannish Photo Manipulations and Edits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153412
Kudos: 2





	Once and Forever Royalty [Fanart]

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/heavenlylifestyle/51014863206/in/dateposted-public/)  
This is one of my favorite movies, and I always adored this quote. This coronation scene lives rent free in my head forever. 


End file.
